Mithra
Mithra also known as Mitra is a demon in the series. Not to be confused with Mithras of Roman origin. The article focuses on the entities from Persian and Vedic scriptures. History In Zoroastrian mythology, Mithra was a deity of contracts who was the protector of truth and the enemy of error. He was created by the supreme deity Ahura Mazda as the greatest of all Yazatas and an important aid in the destruction of the demonic forces led by Angra Mainyu (or known as Ahriman) in later Persian sources. He was one of the three Yazatas alongside Rashnu and Sraosha who judged the souls of the dead. In Vedic mythology, Mitra is a god of honesty, friendship, meetings and contracts despite his role as an asura (although he is sometimes addressed as a deva). In this way he was often paired with the asura Varuna where they were twinned as Mitra-Varuna. Together they were the gods of the oath and the most important Asura in the Vedic pantheon. Mitra was also another name for Surya. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race, as '''Mitra' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, as '''Mitra' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fallen Race (Mithras) *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fallen Race (Mitra) *Shin Megami Tensei IV Final: Fury Race (Mitra) *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Soshin Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Class *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Fallen Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Deity Race Design His artwork since Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne seems to resemble the lion-headed figure found in Mithraic temples, often identified as god of the Mithraic cult named Arimanius. Some identify the figure as Zurvan, a primordial divinity of time and destiny, from an extinct branch of Zoroastrianism named for the deity, while others identify it as the demiurge, Yaldabaoth. What is certain is that the lion-headed deity is associated with time and seasonal change. While his official art portrays him with human feet, his game model has three-toed bird-like feet instead. This remained constant throughout all of the PS2 games in which he appears. Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Mitra is an extra boss found in the Northwest Tower of the Forest of Confusion. Upon defeat, he drops Lucifer's Armor, which can only be equipped it if the hero has 30+ Vitality and 25+ Intellect (including equipment bonuses). ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' He is one of bosses in the Diet Building, representing the power of the Assembly of Nihilo. He is confronted in the Senate Chamber. After his defeat, he can be fused as a regular demon, and is the only one to learn the unique skill Death Pact, ''a conversation skill with a high recruitment rate and which has the power to occasionally inflict the ''Stone ailment on demons who refuse to join. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Mithra can only be obtained through trifusion, but does not require a plug-in. He appears as the boss of the advanced level of Hongou field and as a mob within the Second Home instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' In Fornax, "Mitra" (in the form of man born from a rock) is one of the four demons to swear vengeance upon the protagonist for defeating him in Sector Bootes, shedding his original shape and revealing himself as the lion-headed Mithras, though despite the power boost he is still defeated. Both of his shapes can be fused through the Demonica with Special Fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Final'' Mitra Bosatsu is the true form of Miroku that is revealed in the Cosmic Egg. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Mitra is a boss in Paranoia's Gee on the Dark-Law/Chaos routes. ''Persona 3'' Pairing Mithra up with Metatron will allow use of the Fusion spell "Last Judge", which obliterates enemies with a gavel made up of Almighty powers. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In Devil Survivor 2, Mithra is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 3 with Yamato Hotsuin before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. Battle ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' When fought as a boss, whether it be as Mitra or Mithras, he will abuse Waking Dream which has a chance percentage to cause Strain status on the opposing party. After a few turns have elapsed from that action, he will use Light of Order, an attack with a 100% chance of instant kill. Mitra/Mithras will mix in a few physical attacks to separate the frequency of his unique skills but he will otherwise follow a consistent attack pattern. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Mudoon Hamaon Mortal Jihad |D-Skill= Mahamaon Mamudoon Hades Blast |Password= NTycJExN8iugmqvj JavEmq0EJXqAKqvQ }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Hamaon\Innate Mortal Jihad\Innate Life Aid\54 |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' |Ice= |Elec= |Force= |Mystic= |Racial= Sacrifice |Skill= Death Call * Tetrakarn * |FusedQuote= ??? |FusingQuote= ??? }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec= - |Force= - |Mystic= - |Racial= Awakening * |Skill= Megido * |Passive= Mana Stream * |FusedQuote= I am the Deity Mithra. Canst thou make use of my powers of harmony? |FusingQuote= ...Very well. For the sake of the world`s harmony. }} Gallery Trivia * Despite his being one of the three major Zoroastrian Yazatas with Rashnu "Justice" and Sraosha "Obedience", he never appears as a member of the Seraph race. Category:Zoroastrian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Bosses